Peoples Republic of China
China China, or officially known as the Peoples Republic of China (PRC) 中华人民共和国, is a country in East Asia and the world's most populous country, with a population of around 1.404 billion. Covering approximately 9,600,000 square kilometers (3,700,000 sq mi), it is the third- or fourth-largest country by total area. Governed by the Communist Party of China, the state exercises jurisdiction over 22 provinces, five autonomous regions, four direct-controlled municipalities (Beijing, Tianjin, Shanghai, and Chongqing), and the special administrative regions of Hong Kong and Macau. History After WWII ended and the Chinese civil war picked up again, after fierce fighting for years the faction (with the help of the USSR) that would come out on top was the PRC. It was officially in control of mainland china in 1949 with Mao Zedong at its head, and the country began the slow process of rebuilding. Unfortunately Mao's health caught up with him, and after suffering a series of heart attacks, he was declared deceased on October 27th 1956. For months no one knew who the new leader would be, as Mao never specified, but eventually in May of 1957 it was put to a vote, and the man with his political, social, educational and economic reforms was Deng Xioapeng, by quite a margin. Mao remained as a major figurehead for the Chinese, and still remains one today. But Deng took China in a new direction, opening up the borders to trade and commerce. Something that was resisted at first, but eventually public opinion began to warm up to the idea. After his five years were up, Deng moved on to other governmental positions that Kept China on the track it is on today. Currently in charge is Jiang Ying Yue, the first female President of china. Sinno-Soviet Split In February of 1956 China and the Soviet Union broke political and military ties after disagreements about Ideology. this would hinder China in the technology department, as the nation depended on the USSR for most of its military applications. However after a few years or so, the PRC began to work on its own and with help from Yugoslavia and Brazil the PRC has been able to make do on its own. Current Relations Current relations with many nations is icy to put it mildly, however, most are still willing to trade for Chinese goods. As a neutral nation towards the Warsaw Pact, and NATO, China has no interest in the affairs of either coalition, only her own. Economy Since economic liberalization began in 1960, China has been among the world's fastest-growing economies, relying largely on investment- and export-led growth. According to the IMF, Between 1995 and 2003, China's economic growth rate was equivalent to all of the G7 countries' growth combined. Its high productivity, low labor costs and relatively good infrastructure have made it a global leader in manufacturing. Tourism is one of the highest contributors in the Chinese Economy, Despite Icy relations with her Neighbors, the Great wall of China, Terracotta army, various rivers, Monostaries, Ancient sites and historical significance has given tourist's plenty to see. Military The Peoples Liberation Army is split into five separate major branches, Each branch consisting of certain sub branches. Peoples Liberation Army Ground Force (PLAGF) he PLA has a ground force with 975,000 personnel, about half of the PLA's total manpower of around 2 million. The ground forces are divided among the five theatre commands as named above. In times of crisis, the PLA Ground Force will be reinforced by numerous reserve and paramilitary units. The PLAGF reserve component has about 510,000 personnel divided into 30 infantry and 12 anti-aircraft artillery (AAA) divisions. In recent years two amphibious mechanised divisions were also established in Nanjing and Guangzhou MR. At least 40 percent of PLA divisions and brigades are now mechanised or armoured, almost double the percentage before 2000. Peoples Liberation Army Navy (PLAN) Until the early 1980s, the navy performed a subordinate role to the PLA Land Forces. Since then it has undergone rapid modernisation. The 240,000 strong People's Liberation Army Navy (PLAN) is organised into three major fleets: the North Sea Fleet headquartered at Qingdao, the East Sea Fleet headquartered at Ningbo, and the South Sea Fleet headquartered in Zhanjiang. Each fleet consists of a number of surface ship, submarine, naval air force, coastal defence, and marine units. The navy includes a 15,000 strong Marine Corps (organised into two brigades), a 26,000 strong Naval Aviation Force operating several hundred attack helicopters and fixed-wing aircraft. As part of its overall programme of naval modernisation, the PLAN is in the stage of developing a blue water navy. Peoples Libearation Army Navy Marine Corps (PLANMC) The People's Liberation Army Navy Marine Corps (PLANMC), also known as the People's Liberation Army Marine Corps (PLAMC), is the marine force of the People's Republic of China (PRC) and one of five major branches of the PLA Navy (PLAN). It currently consists of two 6,000-man brigades,5with a third brigade being organized from the transfer of the PLA Ground Force’s 77th Motorized Infantry Brigade. Peoples Liberation Army Air Force (PLAAF) The 395,000 strong People's Liberation Army Air Force is organised into five Theater Command Air Forces (TCAF) and 24 air divisions. The largest operational units within the Aviation Corps is the air division, which has 2 to 3 aviation regiments, each with 20 to 36 aircraft. The surface-to-air missile (SAM) Corps is organised into SAM divisions and brigades. Peoples Liberation Army Rocket Force(PLARF) The 100,000 strong People's Liberation Army Rocket Force (PLARF) is the main strategic missile force of the PLA. It controls China's conventional strategic missiles. The PLARF has approximately 100,000 personnel and six ballistic missile divisions (missile corps bases). The six divisions are independently deployed in different theater commands and have a total of 15 to 20 missile brigades.